User interfaces enable human-machine interactions on electronic devices. For example, such interactions often include providing information for users based on a user's visual, auditory or kinesthetic learning style while receiving feedback from users. The machine response of some human user interfaces such as displays, sounds and physical methods like vibration can be set based on user preferences.